


the loser takes it all

by popnographic



Series: Rarepair drabbles [19]
Category: Free!
Genre: Competition, F/M, Fluff, Gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke's being cocky, and Gou wants to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the loser takes it all

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from [here](http://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts).

“Alright,” Gou says as she sits down and grabs her controller off the table. “You wanna choose cup, or should I?”

Sousuke snorts. “I’ll let you choose, _darling_. I bet it won’t be that difficult regardless of what set of courses we play; I’m pretty good at Mario Kart.”

She shudders being called 'darling', and smacks him on the arm. “Fine. You know you’re gonna regret this, right? Because I’m good at this, too.”

“I won’t regret what will most definitely be an unforgettable experience,” Sousuke says, and Gou rolls her eyes as she picks the special cup with her favourite Rainbow Road. People always say those who pick the special cup are assholes just because it has that one course, but that’s just because they’re bad at it. Thing is, Gou _isn’t_. She knows the tricks and shortcuts—it’ll be fine. Well, probably. She’s heard from Rin that Sousuke’s really good at Mario Kart, but to be fair, Rin is bad. _Really_ bad. So really, it’ll be up for her to decide.

Though Gou finishes the first course in second place behind Sousuke, having to listen to him laughing at her, she isn’t discouraged. She still has three courses to go, three courses to hopefully shut her boyfriend up and make him regret letting her choose the cup for them to play. The second course treats her better with more useful items to get rid of her opponents (Sousuke included, at least twice), and she finishes that course in first place, resulting in them sharing the first place with the same amount of points.

“You’re just getting lucky, you know,” Sousuke says, and she raises an eyebrow in amusement.

“Sure, it was pure luck that I hit you with that green shell that made you drive off the bridge. Just luck and nothing else.”

“Shut up and press ‘continue’ already,” Sousuke grumbles, and Gou snickers to herself.

Third course is one that’s never really been one of her favourites, as is proven when she once again ends up in second place behind Sousuke, giving him a lead by two points just like after the first course. It all depends on how she performs during Rainbow Road now, and seeing as that course alone was her reason for picking this cup in the first place, she _should_ do well. Hopefully.

Her start is a good one, and she manages to get away from the computer players within seconds, neck and neck with Sousuke. She has one light and one heavy character in her car, making the weight equal, whereas Sousuke’s characters are both big and heavy, which still puts him at an advantage when they bump into each other near the edges and nearly makes Gou fall off. She’s tempted to physically bump into him where they sit close to each other on the couch, but decides in the end to be a good sport and just play the game normally, concentrate and hopefully win.

“Oh come on, I’d _just_ gotten a mushroom, too,” Sousuke complains when someone uses a lightning bolt that makes all of them shrink in size and lose all of their items. Gou manages to get ahead of him, and now that they’re on the last lap, this is where it really counts. She leans forward in excitement, her characters both holding a green shell each for protection in case someone decides to fire off a red shell in her direction.

Sousuke doesn’t seem to be doing very well after the lightning bolt had struck, as he’s continuously being hit by items from people behind him, and Gou has to bite the inside of her cheek as to not laugh and lose momentum as she’s now in first place, and by quite a bit. She doesn’t want to jinx herself or anything, but it was something she’d almost expected before they even started the first course.

“I can see the finish line,” she says, placing a banana peel behind her for safety. “Where the hell are _you_?”

“Way the fuck behind you. Stop driving!”

“You wish!” Gou says and drives across the finish line, putting the controller down on the coffee table in front of her with a victorious cheer. Sousuke’s _still_ not finished, and she has time to sit back, let her victory sink in and watch him try his best to at least get to fourth place, which he actually does just by the finish line.

Sousuke puts his own controller down with a frown and a pout, and Gou leans her head on his shoulder.

“You shouldn’t have let me pick.”

“Damn right I shouldn’t. You’re sleeping on the fucking couch tonight.”

She snorts in disbelief and amusement. “I thought that was something the loser would have to do. You do know I _won_ , right?”

“I do, and that’s why you’re sleeping on the couch!”

 

* * *

 

He’s still grumpy during dinner, and by the time they’re about to go to bed, Sousuke glares at Gou as a reminder that her sleeping place for the night is the couch. She laughs at him, shakes her head and goes into their bedroom to at least fetch her duvet and pillow. When she’s dumped those onto the couch, she proceeds to the hallway closet from where she pulls out a sheet.

“Well, goodnight then,” she calls as she makes herself comfortable buried under a thick duvet on the couch with a content sigh. Honestly, being banished from the bedroom for the night isn’t a bad thing when she can still sleep on the couch—their couch is _really_ comfortable, and both of them have taken several naps on it since they bought it nearly two years prior.

Sousuke grunts a “night” in response before he closes the door, and Gou laughs again at her childish boyfriend. She turns off the light on the table next to the couch, and the apartment goes dark and completely quiet, just the way she likes it.

Gou has _just_ fallen asleep when she feels someone press up against her back, and she feels an arm drape over her. Well, that sure didn’t take long, did it? Not that she’d expected it to, she almost _knew_ Sousuke would come back out, mainly because he’s so used to sleeping nearly on top of her every night despite their bed being fairly big.

“What’re you doing?” she asks groggily.

“Looked comfortable,” Sousuke mumbles in response. Gou turns around with a groan.

“Hey, you’re the one who told me to sleep on the couch, you essentially picked where to sleep so go back to your precious bed. I’m perfectly comfortable here.”

“I am, too. I wanna sleep with you.”

“You’re such a baby. Get off the couch. _My_ couch.”

Sousuke whines and rubs his nose against the nape of Gou’s neck. “No, I miss you. I’m sorry, come back to bed.”

“Baby,” Gou repeats, but she eventually _does_ relent and follow Sousuke back into the bedroom. She hopes this taught him a lesson, but doesn’t count on it.

**Author's Note:**

> [radiodread](http://radiodread.tumblr.com) @ tumblr


End file.
